Percabeth Alphabet Oneshots
by Chocolate-Horse
Summary: 26 Oneshots. One theme for each letter of the alphabet. Please read and review!


**Amused**

Annabeth's desk was completely covered in papers, from left to right. Loose sheets, blueprints, math homework, you name it, you would find it there. Well, you _wouldn't_ find it actually, but that was exactly the point.

She groaned in frustration as she scrunched up yet another sheet of paper, one more of Aphrodite's half-finished shrines bouncing off the rim of the vomit-green bin to join the other incomplete sketches. Annabeth had been through three brand new pencils already _just _this week, working on Aphrodite's shrine. _Gods_ she was fussy when it came to the exact details of petty bits and pieces of her shrine that no-one would probably even notice. She had already rejected _dozens_ of Annabeth's sketches. Hadn't that damn goddess of love spent enough time making Annabeth's life complicated? And _no_ she wasn't just talking about the sketches anymore.

Two months ago, Percy, that clueless goof of a seaweed brain, had _finally_ kissed her. Just thinking about him almost made her annoyance at the love goddess fade away. _Almost_. Honestly if they were so '_cute and adorable together like squishy puppies!' _(Not Annabeth's words, by the way), why couldn't Aphrodite have just gotten the two of them together years ago? Besides Hera, Aphrodite was definitely the most annoying goddess that she had met, Annabeth decided.

Annabeth heard the toilet flush and Taylor emerged from the small bathroom they shared. Taylor was one of the actual nice mortal girls at her boarding school, and she was lucky enough to have her as a room mate. Taylor had twisted her dark hair into a braid/bun sort of do (Annabeth wasn't one to know much about hairstyles), and was wearing a bright pink skirt with a black tank top. She had red lipstick and eyeliner on, and a whole bunch of other make-up on her face. _Bleurgh._

"Where're you going?" Annabeth asked as she stood up from her chair and stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Sitting cooped up at a desk for three hours straight certainly didn't do any good.

"I'm going to my boyfriend's party. He said I could take anyone with me. You wanna come?" Taylor replied whilst hopping around, trying to get her black strappy heels on.

Annabeth almost rolled her eyes. Every second sentence that Taylor said included the word 'boyfriend'. He was probably some random popular jock with rich parents and a huge house. Annabeth could just imagine a full-on party with loud blaring music and drunken teenagers running around in their underwear.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll just hang here tonight." She said after considering for a moment.

"That's what you say _every_ weekend! Come on! It's a Friday for God's sake Annabeth! I swear all you ever do is draw whatever those things are!" Taylor protested, gesturing towards the messy desk. "Besides, heaps of people are gonna be there. The party's for some victory in his football match I think. He basically invited everyone who's anyone and anyone who's everyone. I mean, its not like you have much to do anyway! You've finished the English essay, right?"

"Oh _shit_" Annabeth muttered. How could she have forgotten about that paper? It was due on Monday and her English teacher hated her ever since that hellhound had attacked and messed up the classroom. Everyone had thought it was her huge German Shepard or something. She started digging around her desk, looking for her English paper. "All the more reason _not_ to go. I haven't finished it." Annabeth pulled out the half-done paper with a flourish. It caught on something and ripped in half. She cursed repeatedly under her breath.

"See? You need a break! A night out will do you good! Curfew's not until late today, and you can just, I don't know, sticky tape the paper back together and do it tomorrow! All of the other guys from Goode will be there as well. How come you don't already have a boyfriend anyway? You're like, really pretty and fit." Taylor remarked, shoving some lip gloss and her cell phone into her clutch.

"I _do _have a boyfriend." Annabeth looked at her desk, to her friend and back at her desk. Taylor _was_ right though, she hadn't been out in ages, and she still had all of tomorrow and Sunday to finish her homework. Annabeth finally gave in. "Ugh, alright _fine!_ I'll go. Just wait a minute"

Taylor squealed and Annabeth took her only dress out of her wardrobe. It was a simple sea green dress – the same colour as Percy's eyes – that went up to a couple of inches above her knee. No sequins or shiny diamonds, nothing too fancy. "Alright let's go." Annabeth picked up her small backpack and put a book in, in case she got bored, and secretly her dagger. Taylor eyed her bag sceptically, but didn't say anything about it.

"Aren't you gonna bring your phone?" Taylor asked, nodding towards the old cell phone sitting on Annabeth's bedside table.

_Nope, it's a demigod tracking device for monsters, and I'd rather not meet one of those tonight. _"Yeah... no-one calls me or anything... I don't use it much" Annabeth lied.

"Not even your '_boyfriend'?_" Taylor emphasised the word boyfriend, as if she didn't believe Annabeth had one.

"Let's just leave already." Annabeth said impatiently and put on her converse sneakers. Did they match the dress? Probably not. Did she care? Definitely not.

Taylor switched off the lights and locked the door. "Come on, it's about a ten minute cab drive from here."

* * *

When Annabeth and Taylor arrived at the place, the party was already in full swing. The house was crowded with friends, and probably friends of friends, and friends of friends of friends. Annabeth watched Taylor run off ahead as she found her boyfriend, and started passionately making out with him against a wall, with dozens of bystanders cheering at whooping at the couple. Annabeth resisted the urge to gag, and made her way to the food.

As she nibbled on some chips and other fatty foods that Chiron would never approve of her eating, Taylor pulled away from her boyfriend and motioned for Annabeth to come over. When she shook her head, Taylor detached herself from her boyfriend and rushed over. "You can't just stand here! There are plenty of hot guys around! Go have fun Annabeth, it's a party for a reason." She demanded.

"I already have a boyfriend." Annabeth repeated. They were a gaggle of girls surrounding a group of guys near where Taylor's boyfriend was at. "Besides, Tiffany and Mikayla are over there."

Tiffany and Mikayla were two most sluttiest and meanest bitc- Let's just say they were... hugely unappreciated by Annabeth, and she would rather stay out of their way. Tiffany was the most popular girl in the school. As to why? Annabeth had no idea. She had a fake tan on with dyed red hair, and was wearing a dress so short, it was a shirt. Annabeth wanted to walk right up to her and tug it down, but then her boobs would quite literally pop out.

Mikayla was Tiffany's 'sidekick' you could say. She followed Tiffany everywhere she went, with a similar attire and personality. Mean and a whore.

Taylor glanced over to wear Annabeth was looking and rolled her eyes. "They're just drooling over the guys on the Goode swim team. They probably wont even notice you! Come on!" She tugged at Annabeth's arm.

"No!" Annabeth said stubbornly. Taylor was seriously starting to annoy her.

"Would it help if I told you that one of the guys is totally cute? He has super messy black hair and his eyes are like, the most adorable shade of green! I think he's one of the guys on the swim team."

At this, Annabeth's head snapped up, and Taylor smirked in triumph, and dragged Annabeth over to the group. She saw the messy black hair and the gorgeous green eyes that could only belong to-

"Oh _Peeercy" _Tiffany purred, and reached out at Percy. They girls were all giggling and Percy looked _very_ uncomfortable."Wanna go to an empty room? I could... _entertain_ you greatly" Tiffany said 'seductively' and trailed a manicured finger down Percy's chest, undoing the top button on his shirt.

"I have a girlfriend" Percy said plainly and stepped back, as Tiffany stepped forwards. Percy kept stepping back until his back hit the wall. He glanced around and green eyes met grey. Percy's eyes widened and gently pushed Tiffany away. "Look, like I said I have a girlfriend, in fact, she's right here."

Tiffany giggled girlishly. "Awww, that's so sweet! You already consider me as your girlfriend?" She grabbed Percy's shirt with a fist and pulled him forward. Percy looked pleadingly at Annabeth again, but she just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She was... amused. Yes, Annabeth Chase was not jealous, mad, angry or outraged that her boyfriend was being molested by a slut, but she was amused. She knew how awkward Percy was with situations like the current one.

Tiffany leaned forwards to kiss Percy, but was only greeted with a slap in the face. Sure Annabeth was amused, but she certainly wasn't stupid or irrational enough to let that slutbag kiss Percy right in front of her.

Tiffany slowly turned her head towards Annabeth and scoffed. "Is that the best you can do? _Dumb blonde"_ and turned to slap Annabeth back in the face, but Annabeth just caught her wrist.

"What did you call me?" Annabeth hissed and tightened her grip on Tiffany's wrist.

"Annabeth-" Percy tried to pull her away but Annabeth shrugged his hand off.

"Don't _ever_ let me hear you say that again. Understand?" Annabeth growled and stepped closer.

"Annabeth" Percy warned. "She's just a mortal. Not worth your time."

Annabeth dropped Tiffany's wrist and Tiffany stepped back, shaking her wrist around, making sure it was alright. She glared at Annabeth as if she had just punched her in the face or something (which Annabeth was very capable of), and swiftly turned around and walked off, but not before Taylor stuck her leg out and tripped Tiffany over, causing her to scream ungracefully and fall flat on her face.

Annabeth didn't even try to hold in her laughter as Percy wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he said steering her away from the crowd and out of the house, into the chilly breeze. He held her closer and they sat down on a bench in a nearby park.

Annabeth studied Percy more closely in the amount of light the streetlights provided. He had trimmed his hair since the last time she saw him, and had grown taller too.

"It's been one and a half months since I last saw you." Annabeth realised, and snuggled into Percy's arms. "You know, we haven't even kissed yet?"

"Oh, is that so?" Percy murmured and tilted his head towards Annabeth. She just hummed in reply. Percy leaned in closer. "Well that's something I can change."

Percy's and Annabeth's lips met, and Annabeth felt like she was melting into a puddle goo. Percy slipped his tongue into Annabeth mouth, and she ran her hands though his unruly hair. After a while, they broke apart.

"I have to say, Annabeth, why didn't you do anything about that Tiffany girl until she tried to kiss me?" Percy asked, looking up at the stars.

"Because" Annabeth said simply "I was amused."

Percy looked down at her incredulously. "Amused?" He repeated

"Yup amused." Annabeth confirmed. "It's amusing to see how girls swarm to you like flies to honey, and your face was just hilarious. Plus, I trust you, so I knew you wouldn't do anything with her anyway."

"Girls swarm to me?" Percy said stupidly, being the oblivious guy he was.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Yes _Seaweed Brain_ you're hot okay?"

"Oh." Percy just sat there, the new piece of information silencing him. "Well, you should've seen all the guys staring at you, you're guilty of being hot as well Wise Girl." Percy teased Annabeth.

"Shut up. Just hold me for a while. I missed you Percy." Annabeth whispered. Percy kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**AN: I know the ending was pretty crap, but whatever. (: Please review and tell me what the next chapter could be called! Starting with a B **

**Thanks XD**


End file.
